<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friend?? foe??....fluffy pushovers???? by DogMask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837263">friend?? foe??....fluffy pushovers????</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogMask/pseuds/DogMask'>DogMask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Feels, Chaos, FoxMask did something like this but I'm doing it better., Gods, High School, Magic, Other, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trust Issues, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, but most of the underswap and undertale cast is in it, didn't put the other characters cus i'm too lazy., funny plot holes, wolvainians, wolvainians are hated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogMask/pseuds/DogMask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for over 100,000 years, wolvainians have been hated. a new law is passed decades later, finally allowing them to have the same rights as monsters and humans. (if only monsters and humans were happy about this occurrence)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. equal rights?  whaaaat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the wolvainians</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NO ONE'S P.O.V. :</p>
<p>100,000 years ago there were three distinctly different races walking among the earth: humans, monsters, and wolvainians. wolvainians were the "black sheep" among the three, with animalistic features like a monster, but different magic, and a human-like charm to them, but with different emotions. even THEY didn't know what they were.</p>
<p>but they were positive about what they weren't. unfortunately, apart from being an anomaly amongst living things, wolvainians had a horrid temper. and this caused wars like know being has ever seen, and soon, the humans had found their major weakness: their own emotions.</p>
<p>they found when a wolvainian was too fearful, or too angered, their magic would become more destructive than it already was, reaching two times a normal emp level, causing absolute destruction, but brutally killing the wolvainian in the process.</p>
<p>humans concluded that wolvainians were simply too dangerous to be kept alive, and began to use this, and other knowledge, such as the wolvainians sensitive hearing and smell, to begin to swiftly exterminate them.</p>
<p>soon there were only three species of wolvainian alive: royal maned, which there were only 160, basils, which was only 130, and only one strikor wolvainian remained. </p>
<p>ever since, wolvainians were all hunted, and known as horrid murderers. not long after that did the monster and human war take place, monsters were soon banished underground. a long time passed, but after that long period of time, monsters had been freed, by a human child.</p>
<p>it took years for monsters to have the same rights as humans when they emerged, and strangely, they didn't age whatsoever, as many of them looked to still be kids, teens, and adults, rather than being years old.</p>
<p>even though there are a few hiccups, monsters and humans get along fairly well, and one human wants to branch out to the horrid creatures her family suffered from.</p>
<hr/>
<p>present-day: no one's p.o.v: as the news channel turned on from a makeshift tv, deep inside of a cave lied the last strikor wolvainain. he smiles brightly as the tv began to work, just in time for the news:</p>
<p> <strong>THIS JUST IN! WE ARE GETTING WORD THAT SENATOR TUREN HAZE'S DAUGHTER, ELIZABETH HAZE HAS JUST HELPED HIM PASS A LAW, ALLOWING W-....this can't be right...it is?...ok. ALLOWING WOLVAINIANS...YES, WOLVAINANS TO HAVE EQUAL RIGHTS- </strong>the tv shut off.</p>
<p>as a shocked and amazed strikor wolvainain begins to process what he just heard. "w-wh-whaaaaaat?!" he screamed to no one. finally deciding he should go outside, he fearfully yet hopefully made his way into the city, where his species used to live.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. big strikor in a little world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fun fact: when scared a strikor wolven will play dead, run, or stand its ground.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again, I own  nothing but the wolvainians</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NO ONE'S P.O.V:</p>
<p>as the wolvainian made his way into the city, he got lots of appalled, nervous glares. sure he was bigger than the common wolven, but he was certain he didn't look that bad!</p>
<p>and as he faltered through the city, people surrounded him. "are you a wolven??" questioned one. "is it true you know how to kill someone in 100 different ways with just your tail???" asked another.</p>
<p>"GET OUT OF OUR CITY MURDERER!" shouted one more. that did it. soon more and more people attacked him, and he began to freak out, his fur sticking on end and hot as he tried to clarify questions, and tried to explain he meant no harm.</p>
<p>"enough lads, give him some space." said a woman, who escorted them away and shook his paw. "sorry about that. not used to seeing wolvens around here. call me Liz. what's your name?" she smiled warmly at the fluffy creature, who had a dumbfounded look on his face before grinning brightly. " Eros. my name is Eros" he told her</p>
<hr/>
<p>ELIZABETH'S P.O.V</p>
<p>" Eros. my name is Eros." he told me. that name seemed so familiar....wait. "as in, your parents named you after the god of love?" I asked, wanting to see if my assumption was right.</p>
<p>"yes. yes, they did." he grinned at me. he's just as beautiful as I had imagined: big brown eyes, soft (albeit dusty) fur, a majestic mane, and a smile that alone could power this whole city. " I'm so glad you chose to come here!" I beamed. "I've never seen a wolvainian before" I added.</p>
<p>when I said that, he looked quite shy "w-well, thanks! I saw on my self-made tv-" wait. <span class="u">W H A T</span> ? ! "I-I'M SORRY DID YOU JUST SAY <em>SELF-MADE</em>????" I asked. I didn't even know how to make light bulbs work, and I was in college!</p>
<p>ye-yes? I made it with some spare p-parts.." he stuttered. staying silent, I wonder if he's as evil as the books said he was. he could effortlessly pulverize me with only one of his paws, fight off the mob, and return to his home, all because I asked too many questions.</p>
<p>but instead, his ears pinned down as if I were about to throw him into moving traffic, or burn him alive. "....what sort of wolvainian are you?" I asked, feeling even more inquisitive now. "s-strikor" he told me.</p>
<p>startled, I just stared at him. strikors were the ones who STARTED the battle, and if it weren't for humans, they would've FINSIHED it. and but here one was, about to break into tears at a few people asking him questions and yelling.</p>
<p>I can tell he feels how shocked I am because soon he says " i- I should go shouldn't I?" oh no. "no, please don't! I want you to meet some buddies of mine." I urged. 'please don't be scared of me' I think</p>
<hr/>
<p>EROS'S P.O.V:</p>
<p>the human female asked me to stay. i...wasn't expecting this. "I....o-ok." I stumbled over my words and followed her through the city. she said lots of things. yellow things are 'taxis', food is gotten by 'money', and pets were slaves in my opinion.</p>
<p>I swore to her that the german Shepard we just saw was asking for help. she just laughed it off. a while later, we were at the fanciest cave I've ever seen. it was made out of wood! "woaaah, I like your cave" I complimented she just laughed, and said it was a house. strange...</p>
<p>"Hey, guys! guess who I brought with meee! she said, pulling me to a big room. once inside I noticed I wasn't alone with her. there were monsters and humans, each staring at me in shock.</p>
<p>I saw four skeletons, one ghost? I guess so. two male humans and one female, two small human children, a dog monster, and...a small cat with a collar. sheepishly grinning, I wave.</p>
<p>The next thing I know anarchy hit the place. "OH, MY STARS ONE CAME ALREADY!" said one of the small skeletons. "HE'S FUCKING HUGE! are they ALWAYS gonna be this large?!" exclaimed the dog monster. "well that's a surprise." grumbled the second smaller skeleton. the kids were patting me, the humans were taking photographs, and the feline was h-hissing?! "CALM DOWN!" I heard my human buddy tell them.</p>
<p>thank GODS. "this is Eros. say hi buddy." she told me. "h-hey-" more pandemonium. "OH MY GOD HE CAN TALK?!" yelled a human male "I HEARD IT TOO!" said the female.</p>
<p>this was too much</p>
<p>too much</p>
<p>
  <strong>too much- </strong>
</p>
<p>I froze. "i-is he ok?" I heard one of the small skeletons ask "i-i think he's playing <em>dead"</em> said a human. a human child poked me. <strong><strike>dangerous creatures were surrounding me. </strike></strong></p>
<p>"e-eros?" my friend asked. <strong><strike>if you get up, she'll kill you.</strike></strong> I stayed still. <strong><strike> she can't kill what's already dead.</strike></strong> "hey, hey, it's ok, we aren't gonna hurt you." she soothed. "we just wanna know more about you" <strong><strike>manipulative predator. sure you do.</strike></strong></p>
<p>"I promise" .....she..promised? slowly rising to my paws, I blushed and muttered sorry. Mama always said it was rude to fall out in a stranger's home.</p>
<p>"it's ok. I apologize on behalf of my friends." she comforted. "can we ask you some questions now??" she asked me. "....a-ask away"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may post a lot in one day, and we get to see more characters YAAAAAAY-<br/>I'm open to constructive criticism too. (not that anyone will like this enough tho)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sorta interrogation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>liz's friends are curious about our little cinnamon roll.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i own the fluff boi and no one else</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NO ONE'S P.O.V:</p>
<p>as the wolvainian sat down in front of them, drawing more gasps he said: "why is this so surprising?" and at that Liz sheepishly answered: "we knew wolvainians were intelligent, we just didn't understand how intelligent.." which confused him even more, but he said nothing else. "hey there dude." said the dog monster, who</p>
<p>stood in the dimmest corner of what Liz called a kitchen. "name's doggo. you mind tellin' us why exactly you came here?" he gruffly barked. Eros knew what the monster was doing, and he couldn't help but feel a bit disheartened: doggo tried to frighten him. keyword TRIED. being over 4,000 pounds in muscle,</p>
<p>it was rare that a canine-like creature could scare him. this one was no exception.</p>
<p>" I came here because I was curious." he said. "and I got here by running" he smiled, tail wagging. to this, doggo nodded and sat on a chair beside the wall. "*ahem* Hello! I am the magnificent sans! went one of the smaller skeletons. "may I ask what type of wolvainian you are?" he asked him. "of course! strikor!" he answered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>CLASSIC SANS'S P.O.V: </p>
<p>strikor. fucking. strikor. no wonder he's so damn big. <em>'keep your cool sans. he hasn't made any aggressive movements.'  "</em>so how old are ya bud?" I questioned <strong><strike>the killing machine.</strike></strong>  "I dunno." he shrugged at me. great. so we may be dealing with a kid or an adult. just great. Liz finally spoke up after the whole playing dead thing</p>
<p>"well, we could go to my mom! she's a wolvainian ENTHUSIAST, and would love to meet you!" she cheered. please don't say- "classic? mind giving us a lift?" damn it. not knowing what else to do, I said "sure." and reached for her nad and his paw. <strong><strike>he better be good at playing nice. or he's gonna have a bad time.</strike></strong></p>
<p>"hold still bucko." I told him.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>EROS'S P.O.V:</p>
<p>as he reached for my paw, I took his hand curiously. what was he doing? "hold still bucko." he said. and for good reason, because the next thing I know, I'm in a new house! like- POOF! "MOM???" Liz called out. "in here hon-"</p>
<p>I heard before being hit with a rubber ball "huh?" I say in question, before having multiple thrown at me, and being yelled at "BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER STIKOR! THE POWER OF RUBBER COMPELS YOU!"</p>
<p>the crazy lady screamed at me. "....uh I'm sorry, but that didn't hurt. I can pretend it did if you want, however!" I smile, trying to ease her. no such luck, as she turned white and grabbed Liz and classic yelling "WHAT KIND OF HYBRID ARE YOU?! NO NORMAL STIKOR CAN WITHSTAND RUBBER!" ohhhh. she didn't understand.</p>
<p>"I'm quite strong, so I don't think it works on me." I told her before Liz said something about me being docile, and her face went from instant overkill to happy go lucky. "oh! I'm terribly sorry. i-is it alright if we go and examine you?" "why?" I asked.</p>
<p>"so we can learn more about you, in case we find another strikor." Liz explained "why?" I said again. "so we know what to do, and if you ever wanna get a mate" she said. </p>
<p>"well, I guess that makes sense. ok!" I smile, following her mother to a door, into a big white lab. "I like your lab ma'am" I complimented. "oh why thank you, dear. now, please get on that scale right there." she points. getting on it, I smile and play with some toys on the table next to me.</p>
<p>one kitty, one puppy, and one deer. "now you may feel a slight tickle. just be calm dear." she informed. "ok!" I reply, happy I made a new friend. and then felt a big tickle, causing me to laugh hard. "WOOOAH there big guy! be still!" Liz grinned. "o-ok!" I giggled. I liked that tickle. "oh my god. listen to this guys." Liz's mom gasped. the computer began to beep and talk saying:</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>SPECIES: <span class="u">WOLVAINIAN STRIKOR</span></strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>AGE: <span class="u">SUBJECT SEEMS TO BE 19 IN WOLVAINIAN YEARS AND HUMAN YEARS.</span></strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>GENDER: <span class="u">MALE</span></strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>MAGIC: <span class="u">CAHOS BASED.</span></strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>DOCILE LEVEL: <span class="u">SUBJET IS A LEVEL 8</span></strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>INTELLIGENCE: <span class="u">SYNTAX.ERROR.EXE.1010101</span></strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>HP: <span class="u">540/200</span></strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>ATK.: 60</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>DEF.: 500</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>LV: ERROR</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>looking at me, Liz and classic gasped in fear and...regret? why? "yall ok?" to which Liz replied: "he's an anomaly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a few things I wanna clear up: <br/>1. Ero's is the last strikor. no one knows this yet.<br/>2. his intelligence differs from smart enough to make a tv with junk, to not knowing what things like houses were, was because he's still a kid at heart, and that can sometimes mess with his 19-year-old head.<br/>3. I know this will probably be a crappy story, but I'll try to be as canon to most characters as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. well, that escalated quickly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the boi gets into a fight with- GASP!  ANOTHER WOLVAINIAN?????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EROS'S P.O.V:</p><p>"what's an anomaly?" I ask, not quite understanding the human term, opposed to the wolvainian term. all she did is look at me and mutter to classic about getting some food. which I couldn't say no to.  all the while Liz's mom was petting me, and once she even got on my back! "is something wrong?" I asked again.</p><p>to which Liz said, " no uh, cmon, let's go outside for a bit." "ok" I agreed following her out.</p>
<hr/><p>LIZ'S P.O.V:</p><p>I couldn't believe it. sweet, kind, mildly shy Eros was an anomaly. <em>a creature who could not only kill all of us but bring us back to life and kill us again <strong><span class="u">for the fun of it.</span></strong></em> if I even take my eyes off him for a minute- no, a <strong>second-</strong> wait.</p><p>what am I thinking? Eros hasn't made any sign of showing us he's dangerous or even evil. nor do I think he will. he deserves to be treated like everyone else. so as I took him outside, I pet his head and said</p><p>"look out there, buddy. more and more wolvainians come here by the day, and that's cus they deserve a better life, just like the rest of us."  I smile, hoping to see his emp-level smile, which had unfortunately faded away. </p><p>"yea...I guess" he mumbled. it hurts because until we found him a mate, I'd have no idea when he was happy, or when he was pretending. "ok..." I sigh. but the next thing I know, quick as a shot, he's on all fours, and <strong>growling</strong> at something! buddy? what's wrong?" I tried to ask him to which he replied "<span class="u"><strong>danger. stay back.</strong></span>"</p><p>and that was all he could say, before getting attacked by what I think's a royal maned wolvainian. those were tricky, as they could make eve the tastiest stikors obey them with a glare. I knew I had to act fast, </p><p>turning to the ground, I threw a decent-sized rock at his head, hitting so hard I knew SOMETHING had broken. but he kept fighting him, calling him..a traitor..as I tried to intervene, the last thing I see is his claws reaching out for my face. 'please don't give in Eros.' i think</p>
<hr/><p>EROS'S P.O.V: </p><p>how dare he attack her. she's my friend, my FIRST friend. this won't do! not. <strong>at. <span class="u">all.</span></strong> swinging at him again I roar and kick him into the side of the house, not really caring which is more damaged.</p><p>"c-c'mon big guy. don't ya wanna obey <span class="u"><strong>your alpha?</strong></span>" he grinned. my head felt fuzzy, but no matter how badly I wanted to say yes, I wasn't done being a loner yet. so I did something crazy. I set my first layer of fur on fire and tackled him "WHAT THE- GET OFF ME FREAK!" he yelled in my ear.</p><p>f-freak...no, not again,</p><p>no</p><p>
  <em>n</em>
  <em>o</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>no </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">no</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strike>explode.</strike>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>NO!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>taking another punch, I start flailing my arms up and with each spin, hit harder, and harder. I'm not dying! not when my life just started. NO. WAY. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I roar out. he kicked me in the jaw but I didn't care. </p><p>it hurts, but I'll keep going. it stings, but I will not stop. knowing there's someone who needs my help. but I can't keep protecting her from his attacks and protect me. "CLASSIC!" I shout into the crisp night sky. hoping he hears. another punch. don't care. extinguishing the fire on me, I begin to sink my teeth into his arms.</p><p>no one hurts my friend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>CLASSIC'S P.O.V: </p><p>I come outside and see cahos. literally. the kid is fighting like a devil flying out of hell, Liz is on the ground and another wolvainain is trying (and failing) to make him obey him, and humans and monsters are filming the whole thing. </p><p>but all that's on my mind is getting Liz back inside the house. as I grab her, I hear the other one taunting the kid "you truly have the capability of a god! and you wanna waste that for this?!" to which I hear a cruel roar from Eros.</p><p>I froze before turning in shock: the kid had grown another pair of arms and was strangling him with all three pairs.</p><p>putting Liz back in her mom's house, I race outside again, to see the wolvainain bowing his head in respect...and fear. which can only mean one thing "he challenged you to alpha and lost" I mutter.</p><p>that 19-year-old wolvainian. just fought, and BEAT an alpha. alpha wolvainians are in their late 30's...it... was very impressive. but even then, he still was young and was stumbling.</p><p>"Jeez, kid. if I had known you knew how to fight like that, I would've hired you to be her bodyguard" I joked, but in vain as he was already passed out."...ok kid. let's get you two home" I grin, getting Liz and taking his paw, teleporting them to the spare room.</p><p>"LAZY ME! WHY IS LIZZY AND OUR NEW FRIEND HURT?" I hear blue immediately gasp. I completely forgot he liked using this room to practice. dammit. "they uh, got into a tiny fight. you should uh..get your bro to check em out!" I smile sweating. "WILL DO LAZY ME!" blue salutes as he runs out. thank asgore.</p>
<hr/><p>EROS'S P.O.V:</p><p>i..won..for her... waking up to see a taller skeleton, I gasp and try to move away, purely out of not wanting another fight. he was wearing a t-shirt with a clam on it. "<strong>clam</strong> down buddy. my bro wanted me to check on you two. would've been nice to know you could set yourself on fire. call me rus." he smiled lazily. "oh. yea, I didn't know I could do that either." I smile sheepishly.</p><p>"well, that's a new one. a 19-year old, the leader of a pack, won by setting himself on fire. I can see the headlines." he congratulated. "and you have three pairs of arms? remind me to never ask you to arm wrestle with me."</p><p>"....and I have three pairs of WHAT?!" I yell. "nothing" he snickered. "anyway, by law, you have to go to high school now, so when Liz is up, tell her you'll need to go shopping." he waved as he left.....what's highschool?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE PLOT THICKENS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. school shopping? nah. angsty meetup? YES!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the best boy tries to fit in and meets... an old enemy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>EROS'S P.O.V:</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>a mansion is what Liz called her strange wooden home. well, only the floor was actual wood. as I stumble through corridors, hallways, and staircases, I finally end up back in the kitchen, where </span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> congratulated on my fight. "hey Mr. alpha." said one human named Darrel. he was nice. I liked him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When </span>
  <span>Ya</span>
  
  <span>going to</span>
  <span> go bring </span>
  <span>Yer</span>
  <span> pack over here fire lord?" asked his sister, Everest. she was cuddly. I REALLY liked her. "I don't know. I don't even know where they are" I admitted.</span>
  
  <span>when I fought the royal maned, his pack was </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> last thing on my mind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"well, I'm sure they'll come here. what with your raw power and fireproof fur" Rus </span>
  <span>teased.</span>
  <span> "TRUE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUPPORTS THIS AND IS HONOURED TO HAVE SUCH A BRAVE AND DARING ALPHA AS A FRIEND" my newest friend encouraged. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>if I had to choose everyone in here to live with, it would be him. he's GREAT! and sometimes, (unknown to classic) </span>
  <span>we'd</span>
  
  <span>nestle</span>
  <span> together and fall asleep watching cartoons. no doubt,</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <span>was my favorite. "well thanks! but I like to think of myself as...DARINGLY handsome, rather than just daring" I joked, posing. "</span>
  <span>Oh,</span>
  <span> gods no, you've turned him to the dark side!" went a messy-haired Liz.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>she came in, having a huge cup of something sweet, and patted my head. "morning </span>
  <span>high schooler</span>
  <span>. how'd </span>
  <span>Ya</span>
  <span> sleep?" she </span>
  <span>grinned. “Good</span>
  <span>! what's that in the cup?" I sniffed at it curiously, burying my nose in it. big mistake. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! HOT!</span>
  <span>" I shout, bac</span>
  <span>king up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>aww</span>
  <span>. yes, it is hot bud. this is coffee. you'll get to know it as you go through high school." she said, fixing her hair with a brush.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"well, don't you two need to get a move on?" </span>
  <span>R</span>
  <span>us asked. "I'll take </span>
  <span>Ya</span>
  <span>." he told us. "</span>
  <span>thanks,</span>
  
  <span>R</span>
  <span>us. here bud. it's a sandwich." she beamed at me. taking the sandwich, I took a bite. "WOOHOO! SO GOOOOD!" I shout. but then, it was gone! I had only taken one </span>
  <span>bite.... </span>
  <span>that might be why </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> gone. I </span>
  <span>don't</span>
  <span> think so..." buddy? did you hear that?" Liz asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"huh? oh, no," I reply, I was far too busy thinking about Liz's sandwich I borrowed. was it gone forever? what if she wanted it back?? what if she just wanted me to keep it warm??? "if </span>
  <span>you're</span>
  <span> wondering, that was for you. now </span>
  <span>c’mon</span>
  <span> slow fur! we have a schedule!" she urged.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>nodding I grab </span>
  <span>R</span>
  <span>us's hand and say bye to my friends. I blink, and now </span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> in a HUGE house! there are a lot of people, with bags too! "ok buddy. not a lot of people are used to seeing a </span>
  <span>W</span>
  <span>olvainian</span>
  
  <span>that’s</span>
  
  <span>you-sized. </span>
  <span>so,</span>
  <span> try to be as human-like as </span>
  <span>possible,</span>
  <span> ok?</span>
  <span>" Liz </span>
  <span>asked</span>
  <span>. "huh?" I </span>
  <span>reply. " I mean- be careful ok </span>
  <span>bud?</span>
  <span> here. this list shows where you need to go to get supplies, and what the stores look like." she smiled. "</span>
  <span>R</span>
  <span>us. keep an </span>
  <span>eye </span>
  <span>hole</span>
  <span> on him. we'll meet back here for lunch!" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>and with that, she left for a store. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>looking in this store, I went inside to look for what the list said, was a hoodie. "</span>
  <span>c’mon</span>
  
  <span>R</span>
  <span>us! it's in here!" I smiled, pulling him inside. "now, what to get?" I think </span>
  <span>aloud</span>
  <span>. "</span>
  <span>I</span>
  
  <span>Dunno</span>
  <span> fire lord. but </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> want </span>
  <span>Ya</span>
  <span> to stay by me while we w</span>
  <span>al</span>
  <span>k. even though your big, you can be quite the </span>
  <b>
    <span>hoodienie</span>
  </b>
  <span>" he laughed. "DANGIT RUS! YA RUINED IT WITH YOUR </span>
  <b>
    <span>punbearable</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>puns!</span>
  <span> I challenge. “</span>
  <span>ooh, </span>
  <b>
    <span>punderfu</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>l</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>! </span>
  </b>
  <span>that sounds like a challenge furball</span>
  <span>.” He turned.</span>
  <span> “maybe it is, </span>
  <b>
    <span>punpyrus</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>” </span>
  </b>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> counter.</span>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>“HAHAHAHAHA!” we both turned to see….</span>
  <span>an old enemy …” oops, looks like you guys got some catching up to do” “wait! No d-don’t you dare </span>
  <span>R</span>
  <span>us!” I shout at him. Too late. He left me. With THAT </span>
  <span>jerk. Turning</span>
  <span> to her, I growl “hello chest stabber” </span>
  <span>I greet tightly mouthed. “hi </span>
  <span>wimpy mutt” the she-demon </span>
  <span>snarked. How dare she. I DIDN</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HER</span>
  <span>! SHE’S THE ONE WHO STABBED ME! A human walked up to me, giving me a lo</span>
  <span>ok that could make milk </span>
  <span>sour</span>
  <span>. “who’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy?” he asked looking at me. </span>
  <span>“a mutt with no name, no family, and no mate” she sneered. “NO! I DO HAVE A FAMILY! I DO! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I DO! I DO!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> shout, jumping up, feeling tears swell on my face. “aww! Is little </span>
  <span>ewos</span>
  
  <span>gonna</span>
  
  <span>cwy</span>
  <span>?” she laughed. “nice to know your s</span>
  <span>till a baby.”</span>
  
  <span>a clerk tapped my shoulder, and asked me to calm down, </span>
  <span>making her laugh more “wow, a baby, AND a disruptive brat” the human laughed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I began to say something rude, </span>
  <span>Rus’s</span>
  <span> hand touched me. “</span>
  <span>Heya bud. Name's Rus</span>
  <span> I, happen to be </span>
  <span>this </span>
  <span>dude’s</span>
  <span> personal </span>
  <span>knigh</span>
  <span>t. Now back off unless you two WANT </span>
  <span>a bad time</span>
  <span>.” I could practically </span>
  <span>taste</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>annoyance in his voice</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>“calm down Rus. </span>
  <span>They're</span>
  <span> just jerks. We should get going to uhm</span>
  <span>.... meet</span>
  <span> up with Liz!” I offer. It was getting cold</span>
  
  <span>anyway</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>“lead the way then bud.” Rus sighed. Pap may be my </span>
  <span>favorite</span>
  <span> to be around.... but Rus was my favorite to </span>
  <span>hang with. </span>
  <span>Leaving, he said “welp. Now you </span>
  <span>Gotta</span>
  <span> tell us about those two.”</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyy, so here I am, trying my paw at writing!....(god help me) I hope to update every day (hope to.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>